1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of evaluating a photo mask, and to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to manufacture a high-accuracy semiconductor device, it is important to produce a high-accuracy photo mask. For this reason, a method of evaluating a photo mask and an evaluation system have been proposed (e.g., see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-241364).
However, advance in scale reduction and complication of a mask pattern is made; as a result, it is difficult to accurately evaluate a photo mask. For example, the following case occurs; specifically, a photo mask, which is inherently an acceptable product, is regarded as an unacceptable product.